Que el viento sople a tu favor
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Khal Drogo se encuentra en Dorne y Oberyn cada vez le desea más y más. Dedicado a Erly.
1. Tiburón fuera del agua

**Que el viento sople a tu favor**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde el desafío de Erly lanzado en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Condición:** Algo de "romance" entre Oberyn y Khal Drogo en Poniente.

* * *

**I.**

**Tiburón fuera del agua**

La ciudad huele a sudor y estiércol de caballo.

Cuervos de alas negras salen y llegan constantemente a Lanza del Sol, trayendo consigo mensajes de los señores más importantes de Poniente. A los oídos del Usurpador llega la noticia de la presencia de Daenerys Targaryen en el continente, frente a cuarenta mil hombres dothrakis.

Los salvajes consiguen poner inquieto a Oberyn Martell. Hace demasiado tiempo que no han probado el sabor metálico de la sangre y ya comienzan a ocasionar disturbios dentro de la propia capital de Dorne.

«Los dothrakis saben manejar el acero y si lo dejan mucho tiempo quieto, comienzan a ponerse nerviosos —fueron las palabras de Daenerys, luego de una disculpa por los daños ocasionados—. No están acostumbrados a quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Le aseguro que pronto pondré mis huestes camino a Desembarco del Rey, Príncipe Doran.»

Pero llegar a la capital no es tan fácil como la princesa quiere hacer ver.

Puede que su esposo tenga a su mando centenares de hombre, pero necesitará el fuego de sus dragones que no son más grandes que un bebe de pecho. Muchos señores aguardan el alzamiento de la heredera Targaryen, pero existen otros que se mantendrán fieles a Robert y le proveerán de tropas si el rey las necesita.

«Uno de ellos serán los Stark —piensa Oberyn en la soledad de su habitación—. Y también Jon Arryn pondrá a su servicio a los caballeros de El Valle.»

Los Tyrell se mantuvieron fieles al Trono de Hierro durante la Rebelión de Robert. Tal vez en está ocasión, también decidieran poner sus espadas para la causa del dragón tricéfalo.

—Robert Baratheon le ha ordenado a su hermano invadir Marcas de Dorne y sus tropas avanzan rápidamente hacia Sepulcro del Rey. Puede que quiera llegar hasta Sotoinfierno.

Es la voz de su hija Obara. Es una mujer de unos veinticinco años con rasgos duros como el acero y una forma de hablar mucho más dura. Sus zancadas apresuradas la delatan más que su voz.

—¿A Stannis Baratheon?

—Stannis Baratheon se encuentra reuniendo una flota en Rocadragón y piensa invadir Lanza del Sol. Es Renly Baratheon quien se encuentra al frente de las tropas en Marcas de Dorne.

—Es un demasiado joven como para estar frente a un ejército —responde Doran como su habitual monotonía—. El vino está llevando a Robert a la perdición. Quince años atrás, jamás habría colocado en manos de su hermano menor una misión de esa magnitud.

Oberyn se dirige al pasillo donde se lleva a cabo la discusión, una ola de calor le abraza instantáneamente y descubre que los dedos de Doran están más gotosos de lo regular por causa de las altas temperaturas que asolan Lanza del Sol.

—¿Alguien se lo ha dicho a la princesita?

—¿A quién te refieres, Hotah? —inquiere Obara de malos modos—. ¿A mi prima Arianne o a la Targaryen?

—El mensaje ya ha llegado a los oídos correspondientes. Su Alteza se encuentra con su esposo y sus jinetes de sangre, planeando la posible respuesta.

—¿Posible respuesta? —interroga Oberyn—. ¿No pretenderás que la niña se mantenga de brazos cruzados mientras que nuestra tierra es invadida?

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, hermano? Dorne siempre pudo resistirse a cualquier tipo de invasión. Ni siquiera Rhaenys Targaryen y su dragón Meraxes, fueron capaces de doblegar nuestro poderío. Tampoco lo conseguirán el venado de los Baratheon.

—Renly Baratheon no conseguirá llegar hasta Sepulcro del Rey. Tiene que atravesar mucho desierto y sus tropas no están acostumbradas a nuestro clima. Terminarán muriendo de hambre y de sed.

—¿Nos sentamos a esperar que eso suceda? —dice Obara y después se dirige a su padre—: ¿También te quedarás con los brazos cruzados?

«Es mi hija. No existe modo de negarlo. Tiene la boca de su madre pero sus ojos son de víbora, igual que los míos.»

—En Sotoinfierno se encuentra Quentyn, tu hijo y mi sobrino.

—Sus tropas jamás llegarán tan al sur.

—¿Y sí lo hacen?

—No lo harán, Oberyn. No existe la mínima posibilidad.

Es una pérdida de tiempo hablar con su hermano. Doran nunca está dispuesto a reaccionar rápidamente, arriesgar la jugada por la victoria. Oberyn decide que es mejor no seguir discutiendo porque mientras que ellos discuten, Renly Baratheon se sigue encontrando en las tierras de dominio dorniense.

«Tengo que hablar con la Princesa Dragón. Ella quiere ver correr la sangre de Robert Baratheon y toda su estirpe.»

Al pensar en ella, no puede evitar que su mente se dirija a Khal Drogo.

Recuerda la noche de pasión compartida hace más de dos lunas y no puede evitar sentir un súbito calor cierta parte de su anatomía. Sabe que no debe pensar en eso cuando un ejército se encuentra en Dorne, pero su mente traicionera le condena a la perdición de la nostalgia.

Daenerys tiene una mano sobre su vientre cuando Oberyn llega a la estancia donde se lleva a cabo la reunión.

—Príncipe Oberyn, no lo estábamos esperando.

—Alteza, seré muy breve con mis palabras porque no hay tiempo que perder

No le gusta tener que contenerse y tratar con tanta formalidad a la muchacha que acapara constantemente la atención de Drogo. «Celos —le grita su mente—. Tienes celos de la muchacha por tener algo de lo que careces.» Él tuvo al dothraki moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, llenándole por completo, pero a pesar de eso sigue sin sentirse satisfecho.

Ni una mirada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto dedicado hacia su persona.

Lo frustra y lo frustra mucho.

—No espero menos de usted, Príncipe Oberyn.

«Es una muchachita insolente. Pero tiene algo que yo no.»

—Renly Baratheon carece de experiencia en el campo de batalla y Stannis es el verdadero peligro. Ignoro el número de sus naves pero durante la Rebelión de Robert él demostró ser un hábil comandante.

—Querrá decir durante la Rebelión del Usurpador.

—El nombre es lo de menos, Alteza —chasquea la lengua y observa a Khal Drogo. Está impasible como de costumbre y no repara en él—. La verdadera amenaza la representa Lord Stannis, no su hermano. Solo bastarán unos pocos hombres y el desierto de Dorne para hacer retroceder a Renly.

—¿Sugiere qué...?

—Sugiero que mande a un centenar de dothraki a las Marcas de Dorne y me permita apostar al resto en la costa este para esperar la flota de Stannis.

Khal Drogo ruge algo entre dientes.

—Mi esposo dice que solamente el Khal puede dirigir a los dothraki. Ellos no aceptarán órdenes de un hombre sin trenza.

«Vaya, son insistentes con la trenza.»

—Me trenzaré el cabello si al Khal y a los dothrakis les parece.

Missandei traduce sus palabras y el hombre sonríe. Al fin logra que Khal Drogo repare en él y le sonría. No es una sonrisa de protección como la que le dedica a la princesa, es una sonrisa lasciva.

—Khal Drogo dice que no es necesario que se trence el cabello, mi señor. Los dothrakis están a su mando y él los dirigirá en la batalla.

—Tengo entendido que a los dothrakis no les gusta el agua salada.

—Es cierto, Príncipe Oberyn —responde Daenerys—. Pero después de navegar desde las Ciudades Libres hasta Dorne, el khalassar se está haciendo más fuerte en cuanto a esa cuestión.

—Perfecto.

Sonríe de medio lado y se enfrenta a la mirada amatista de ella.

«¿Es capaz de ver el deseo en mi mirada? Un deseo que es solamente para su señor esposo.»

—No obstante, Khal Drogo dice que quiere escuchar sus estrategias.

—Dile al Khal que me siento honrado de que preste sus oídos —le dice con ironía a Missandei—. Stannis Baratheon baja de Rocadragón y lo más probable que se detenga en Bahía de los Naufragios para obtener suministros para sus naves. Por lo que obtendremos dos o tres días de ventaja. Se detendrán en el Mar de Dorne, su objetivo es Lanza del Sol e ir por el Mar de Verano les retrasaría demasiados días.

—¿Cuántos dothrakis son necesarios para defender la costa?

—Los vasallos de la Casa Martell se sentirían ofendidos si les deja todo el trabajo a sus guerreros dothrakis.

—No quiero poner en peligro a los caballeros de Dorne.

—Dorne es su pueblo ahora. También como los dothrakis y el resto de los Siete Reinos. Es de esperar que su pueblo quiera defender a su reina.

—Aún no tengo una corona sobre mi cabeza.

—Una reina no necesita de una corona para demostrar su poder.

«Endulzaré tus oídos y luego me meteré en el lecho de tu esposo.»

—¿Qué sucede con Renly Baratheon?

—Como dije antes, serán suficiente un centenar de dothrakis y unas decenas de caballeros armados.

—¿Y si no es suficiente?

—Yo seré la diferencia.

Khal Drogo asiente satisfecho y Oberyn se contagia de su mirada.


	2. No persigas a las sombras

**Que el viento sople a tu favor**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde el desafío de Erly lanzado en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Condición:** Algo de "romance" entre Oberyn y Khal Drogo en Poniente.

* * *

**II.**

**No persigas a las sombras**

«Maldito Doran.»

Su rigidez se semeja a un adoquín etéreo del suelo. Tiene los músculos duros de tanto estar en la misma posición. Pero se niega a moverse de allí hasta recibir noticias que le pongan al corriente de lo que sucede con las huestes Baratheon. Lo último que sabe es que los cuarenta mil dothrakis se desplegaron en las costas del Mar de Dorne y que la situación con las tropas de Renly está siendo controlada.

Pero no es suficiente.

Quiere tener más conocimiento de la situación y Doran le prohíbe al maestre hablar sobre las cartas que traen los cuervos de alas negras.

«¿Por qué los dioses me condenaron a ser el último en nacer?»

—Para la Víbora Roja debe ser difícil aceptar órdenes de un hermano viejo y gotoso —habla Doran pausadamente—. ¿Hace cuántas horas que te encuentras aquí?

—Las suficientes para saber cuándo llega un cuervo y cuándo se va otro.

—No conseguirás nada con esa actitud, Oberyn. A pesar de que han transcurrido los años, sigues comportándote del mismo modo que cuando eras un niño.

—Quizás es porque nunca crecí del todo —frunce el ceño y el pico de viuda se acentúa—. ¿De quién fue la idea de dejarme en Lanza del Sol? ¿De Daenerys Targaryen, tuya o de ambos?

—Puede que ambos estuviéramos de acuerdo. De todos modos, ¿por qué tanto interés?

—¿Ahora soy considerado una amenaza para Dorne?

—Eres peligroso, Oberyn. Peligroso y mortífero como una víbora del desierto. ¿Para qué quieres ir a combatir a las Marcas de Dorne? Como yo mismo he dicho, Renly Baratheon jamás conseguirá llegar tan al sur como para alcanzar Sotoinfierno.

—No es una excusa para haberme obligado a permanecer en Lanza del Sol.

—¿Tu viejo y gotoso hermano no es suficiente excusa?

—Cuidar de tu salud no se encuentra dentro de mis prioridades, por la sencilla razón que tienes a los mejores maestres a tu disposición.

—No existe mejor remedio que la compañía de los seres queridos.

«Si quisieras tenerme cerca, hubieras venido a Lanza del Sol mucho antes que la Princesa Dragón hubiera llegado con su ejército. No eres bueno mintiendo, Doran. Ambos lo sabemos.»

—Entonces, ¿por qué razón Daenerys Targaryen permanece aquí mientras su esposo está librando batallas en la costa?

—Me temo que he subestimado tu ingenio, querido hermano —hace una pausa y después de unos segundos, agrega—: Su Alteza no quiere tenerte cerca de su esposo.

«Lo sabe.»

—¿Por qué razón?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas, Oberyn? Su Alteza no es una niña, contrario a lo que su aspecto transmite. Es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor y del niño que lleva en su vientre.

«Niño que le impide cumplir sus deberes como esposa de Khal Drogo. Si ella no es capaz de calentar el lecho de él, ¿por qué oponerse a que alguien más lo haga de buena disposición?»

—El niño que tiene en su vientre es el heredero del Trono de Hierro.

—Daenerys fue vendida a Khal Drogo, por su hermano a cambio de una corona de oro. Viserys Targaryen anhelaba reinar en los Siete Reinos que le correspondían por derecho, pero su impaciencia le llevo a tener un caldero de oro fundido sobre sus plateados cabellos.

—Y sin darse cuenta, le entregó el trono a su pequeña y menospreciada hermana.

—Khal Drogo siente amor por ella y por el niño que se gesta en su vientre. Prometió que ese niño se sentaría en el Trono de Hierro, al igual que su madre y su padre antes que ella.

—Lo que le corresponde por derecho de nacimiento.

—A los dothrakis no le interesan los asuntos políticos de Poniente. El Trono de Hierro no significa nada para ellos, como tampoco quién se siente en él. Pero Khal Drogo se lo prometió a Daenerys por el amor que le profesa.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Eres un pasatiempo, Oberyn.

Se pone bruscamente de pie y en sus ojos negros aparece un destello rojo. Es pura ira brillando en sus pupilas.

—No discutiré mis asuntos de cama contigo. No eres un ejemplo de ello.

—Pero no es tu lecho donde se lleva a cabo el acto. Tú acudes, hermano. Él no acude a ti —una sonrisa torcida se forma en el rostro de Doran—. Ha llegado el día que alguien haga rogar a la Víbora Roja.

—La Víbora Roja de Dorne no ruega. Tendrías que saberlo —chasquea la lengua enojado—. Piérdete, Doran. Piérdete por un buen tiempo.

—No persigas a las sombras y no huyas de la verdad.

Los siguientes días transcurren lentos y con poco sentido para Oberyn.

Se ve obligado a presenciar las cenas con largas conversaciones entre su hermano Doran y Daenerys Targaryen. Intercambian palabras sobre Norvos, Pentos y el resto de las Ciudades Libres. Le invitan a contar sus anécdotas pero él les rechaza lo más educadamente que puede.

«Ella lo sabe todo y no me gusta tener que fingir cortesía.»

Pero a pesar de su aspecto angelical, con el cabello plateado y los ojos amatistas, ella sigue siendo su legítima reina y le debe tener respeto por más que no le haga gracia.

Renly Baratheon es forzado a retroceder a las tierras de Bastión de Tormenta y una extensa guardia se aposta en la frontera de Dorne. Un cuervo llega desde Colina Fantasma y anuncia la retirada de la flota Baratheon hasta la Bahía de los Naufragios. Al menos, la mitad de su infantería perdió la vida en la costa dorniense a manos de los dothrakis.

«Tienen sed de sangre. Un hombre con sed de sangre es tan peligroso como el aguijón de un escorpión. ¿Es por eso que me quieres lejos de tu esposo, Alteza? Yo soy la Víbora Roja de Dorne y ninguna víbora se doblega ante la voluntad de un dragón por más grande que sea su llamarada.»

El ejército de Khal Drogo llega a Lanza del Sol antes de la siguiente luna.

Un gran banquete le espera para celebrar su victoria. Oberyn puede ver más de cinco tipos de vinos, carne de caballo azada, leche de yegua condimentada y los mejores condimentos para especiar la carne.

—¿Cuándo nos hemos convertido en dothrakis que no me di cuenta?

—Haciendo acopio de tu particular sentido del humor, Oberyn. Es normal que la Casa Martell quiere agasajar a tan valientes guerreros.

—No me interesa. De todos modos, no me encontraré presente en el banquete.

Doran entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes cometer un acto tan osado e irrespetuoso? ¿Cómo lo tomarán nuestros invitados?

—No me interesa, Doran. No tengo que darte explicaciones.

—Soy tu hermano mayor y soy tu príncipe. Me debes obediencia.

—En eso te equivocas. Yo no le debo obediencia a nadie.


	3. Busca un problema

**Que el viento sople a tu favor**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic responde el desafío de Erly lanzado en el topic "Desafíos: Pedidos de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Condición:** Algo de "romance" entre Oberyn y Khal Drogo en Poniente.

* * *

**III.**

**Busca un problema**

«Al diablo con Doran. Al diablo con Khal Drogo y con su niña plateada. Al diablo con todo.»

Decide perderse por las calles de Lanza del Sol y camuflarse entre las penumbras de la noche. En el burdel no hay tantos caballeros como de costumbre, lo que resulta sorprendente y más cómodo para Oberyn. El hombre a cargo del establecimiento ya le conoce lo suficiente bien, es uno de los clientes más recurrentes a través de los años. Le dirige a una estancia con cojines de terciopelo y un lecho de plumas.

—Quiero ver a Ellaria Arena.

Ella es su favorita entre todas las chicas que frecuentan el lugar. Ellaria es la hija bastarda de un noble de Dorne, que gusta de divertirse con jóvenes de ambos géneros y jamás huye a un desafío sexual. Oberyn es su más aguerrido maestro en las artes del amor.

«¿Cuántas veces he venido al burdel desde que yací con Khal Drogo? —no puede recordar con exactitud. Puede que diez veces o quizás veinte. Le da lo mismo—. Estuve con todas las muchachas florecidas y los varones mayores de edad, pero ninguno se mueve como él. Ninguno tiene su misma esencia.»

—Mi príncipe —dice con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro—. Me complace volverlo a ver.

—¿Me extrañabas, preciosa? —pregunta y ella asiente—. También te extraña. Extrañaba tus manos y tu boca. Sobre todo tu boca.

Ellaria entiende a lo que se refiere y comienza con su trabajo. Le desata los calzones, los desliza hacia abajo con dedos suaves y pronto se introduce la longitud en su cálida cavidad bucal.

Cierra los ojos y sus dedos comienzan a trenzarle el cabello a la muchacha.

«Tiene el cabello negro como el de Khal Drogo y ahora que lo tiene trenzado, me será mucho más fácil imaginarme que es él quien me complace.»

Su mente vuelve a volar.

Recuerda los dedos cerrándose sobre el tejido que cubría su cuerpo. Esos mismos dedos alejando la prenda de su piel, las manos ancladas en sus caderas y Khal Drogo ayudándole a moverse sobre su miembro erecto. Oberyn llenándose de esa carne caliente y bebiéndose la imagen lujuriosa del hombre que le penetraba con fiereza.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, se está corriendo en la boca de Ellaria. No quiere acabar tan rápido pero el recuerdo es todo lo que necesita para estallar.

—No te quites la ropa, preciosa. No tengo tanto tiempo.

—¿Ni siquiera para mí?

—Tengo que estar de regreso en Palacio Antiguo.

«Estoy mintiendo y ella lo sabe. Maldita sea, me conoce demasiado bien.»

—¿Mi príncipe me está cambiando por otra muchacha?

—Eres la única —dice sin mentir—. Volveré por ti.

Aún permanecen los últimos vestigios del banquete cuando Oberyn llega a Palacio Antiguo.

Los jinetes de sangre de Drogo continúan emborrachándose y lanzan comentarios picantes a las doncellas de Daenerys. También se encuentran tres de sus hijas: Obara, Nymeria y Sarella.

—¿Dónde está Tyene?

—Fue a acompañar a Arianne a darle las buenas noches al tío Doran —contesta Nymeria.

—El tío Doran ya es bastante mayor como para seguirle dando las buenas noches —interviene Obara.

—No seré yo quien lo discuta —habla Oberyn—. ¿Y nuestros invitados de honor dónde se encuentran?

—Khal Drogo se retiró a sus estancias al comienzo del banquete —su padre alza una ceja en signo de interrogación—. Preguntó por ti y luego se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo lo tomó la Princesa Dragón?

—Dijo sentirse indispuesta por su embarazo y ahora debe estar retozando en su estancia.

«¿Se habrá ofendido por mi ausencia? Perfecto.»

Se propone encontrar a la niña Missandei.

—¿En qué puede serle de utilidad una?

—Necesito que transmitas un mensaje a Khal Drogo. Dile que quiero hablar con él en mis estancias privadas.

Mientras ella comunica el mensaje, Oberyn se sirve una copa de vino. La primera de la noche y no la última. Necesita la garganta ardiendo por algo más que el deseo.

—Khal Drogo dice que se siente ofendido por no haberse presentado en el banquete de la victoria. También dice que él no es un ciervo para acudir a usted. Si quiere que hablen, debe acudir a sus estancias.

—¡De ninguna manera! Si no quiere venir, pues que le den por el culo.

—¿Le transmito exactamente las palabras?

—Dile todo lo que te he dicho.

«Ahora acudirá de una manera u otra.»

Su provocación tiene el efecto deseado. Khal Drogo irrumpe furioso en su habitación, con la mirada encendida y los dientes apretados.

—Decir lo mismo que a la niña.

Missandei le enseña a Oberyn a pronunciar sus palabras en dothraki. El príncipe vuelve a decir el insulto, está vez frente a Drogo.

—¿Cómo atreverte?

—Niña, dile que soy la Víbora Roja de Dorne y que yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie. Digo y hago lo que me place.

—Víbora ser aplastada por el caballo.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello. Una víbora sabe morder y envenenar. Los caballos solamente saben galopar y huir.

Le ordena a Missandei que se retire y que le deje a solas.

—Repetir palabras.

—Además de medio caballo, ¿eres sordo?

Un puñetazo va directamente a su mandíbula.

«Me lo merecía.»

Oberyn sonríe de forma pedante. Da un salto en el aire y su pie termina en los fuertes pectorales del hombre. Se ayuda del peso de su cuerpo para hacer que caiga de espaldas y se sienta a horcadas sobre él. No puede evitar gemir al sentir como una dureza comienza a formarse en cierta parte de la anatomía del Khal.

—Si esto querer —dice colocando sus manos en el trasero del príncipe—, haberlo pedido antes.

—Ése es tu error, Drogo. Yo no pido. La Víbora Roja de Dorne no pide.

—Yo domar Víbora Roja.

Sus bocas se juntan.

No es un beso en absoluto. Es una lucha de dientes, de lengua y de saliva. Es una batalla por ver quién obtiene el dominio de la situación. En el encuentro sexual anterior, a Oberyn no le importaba doblegarse ante él; ahora quiere doblegarle por completo.

—Está Víbora Roja no quiere ser domada por ti.

Khal Drogo le sujeta el miembro con una mano de acero. Alza una ceja de forma desafiante y eso es lo que Oberyn necesita para comenzar la contienda en el lecho revuelto.

Las ropas comienzan a estorbar rápidamente. Las apartan en movimientos bruscos que desgarran las sedas dornienses y el cuero dothraki. Sus manos encienden cada porción de piel que acarician, se proponen enloquecer el cuerpo del otro a como de lugar y el primero en correrse es el perdedor.

Los dos son demasiados testarudos como para dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones de placer. Quieren mostrarle al otro que no es capaz de ejercer el control sobre sí mismo.

Ambos fallan estrepitosamente.

«Como conclusión podemos sacar que hay que buscar un problema y luego obtener lo que se desea —piensa cuando el cuerpo de Drogo yace a su lado dormido, vencido después de intercambiar tantos placeres carnales—. Dile al Khal que le den por el culo y él te terminará dando a ti por el mismo lado.»

El viento comienza a soplar a su favor.


End file.
